moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Un'Goro Expedition
The Un'Goro Expedition was a colonial expedition enacted by the Principality of Zundrbar, with aid from Ohmas Tribe Mercenaries in service to the Grand Duchy of Greater Alterac. The Un'Goro Expedition was initiated after the Principality of Zundrbar's team of geologists uncovered extensive petroleum reserves, which serve as a fuel more efficient than the primitive steam engines utilized by the Principality at the time. Further, the Silverfuse Cartel had given the Principality of Zundrbar a gift of friendship in the form of a schematic of a Goblinoid Internal Combustion Engine. The Principality of Zundrbar approved the venture during the monthly Moot of April, and further approval of the mission came from the Zundrbar Corporation's monthly meeting in May. The Gustaaf Geological Venture The Gustaaf Geological Venture was an exploration venture conducted by the Engineers and Miners Guild of Zundrbar, accompanied by foreign forces, into the Un'Goro Crater to determine if the land was suitable for colonization. The Gustaaf Geological Venture determined that the Un'Goro Crater had fertile ground suitable for plantation agriculture, extensive petroleum reserves in the Lakkari Tar Fields, and had mineral rich grounds, specifically Thorium, which is used in bullets. The Gustaaf Geological Venture was made up of Dwarves and Gnomes from the Principality of Zundrbar, Goblins from the Silverfuse Cartel, and Humans from the Grand Duchy of Greater Alterac. Together, the groups founded the settlement of Gustaafskamp as a colonial settlement and a center for both administration and commerce. The Race to Un'Goro Hastily, the Principality of Zundrbar saw the benefit that would come from colonizing the largely uninhabited area. The public viewed Un'Goro colonization as a major benefit to Zundrbar's economy, and thus supported the move greatly. In the Zundrbar Corporation, the individual corporations that would profit from the Un'Goro colonization push- Rubber Planters, Tobacco Planters, Oil Drillers, Automobile Manufacturers, Ammunition Manufacturers, and many others, were able to prove that there would be a great benefit to most corporations in Zundrbar from the increased pool of resources. Thus, in late June, the first push began when the Steambarge, the ZNV Roeland, left port at Kaapstad, and began sailing to the Southwestern Territory of the Grand Duchy of Greater Alterac, which permitted Zundrbar's merchants access to its seaport to export colonial products. Along the way, the ZNV Roeland encountered large numbers of pirates while crossing through the South Seas, between the Maelstrom and Pandaria. Crossing the Desert Upon reaching the Southwestern Port, the Prince and his forces met Sirdar al-Ohmas and his group of Ohmas Tribe mercenaries, who were to guide the force of Dwarves and Gnomes across the sandy wastes of Tanaris, inhospitable to most outsiders, even the most hardened explorer. The adventurers took a brief respite from travel in the Southwestern Port, where they filled up on supplies, mostly ale and water, and slept in preparation for the long journey. The adventurers began crossing the wastes following the afternoon's high temperatures towards the night hours. Before leaving, most of the adventurers from Zundrbar stored their heavy armor in traveling cases that they brought with them and purchased more free-flowing Tanari tunics to better accomodate themselves to the high temperatures of the wastes. Much of the journey was peaceful, even scenic in certain areas, laying eyes upon picturesque rolling dunes and pristine white beaches. Towards the end of their journey, the group was attacked by an army of Wastewanders, near the entrance to the Un'Goro Crater. The group suffered minimal casualties during the ambush thanks to the fighting prowess of Sirdar and his men, skilled to combat the Wastewanders' style of fighting. The Lakkari Mission Upon reaching Gustaafskamp, the group of adventurers united with the geologists and prepared a mission to find the oil reserves and begin drilling operations, as well as capturing samples of Titanic crystals, which caught the eye of one Mining corporate officer, Haguarious "Haguar" Battlebeard of the Battlebeard Mining Corporation. The venture proved to be very successful, though the group encountered several packs of bloodthirsty dinosaurs and hostile tar lurkers near to the Petroleum Basin. The group established a small camp, and deployed an elite group of fifty mountaineers to defend the petroleum reserves, while twenty five remained stationed at Gustaafskamp. The Golakka Mission Following the exploration of the Lakkari Mission, the adventurers were sent to explore the area of the Golakka Hot Springs. The Golakka Hot Springs were located nearby to vast reserves of thorium, which also attracted the interest of Battlebeard Mining. The Golakka Mission was a success, although the adventurers had to fight off several packs of dinosaurs, culminating in a battle with a very large devilsaur. The Titanic Mission The Titanic Mission was the final aspect of the Un'Goro Expedition, and involved the gathering of Titanic artifacts. The mission was mostly led by archaeologists who had accompanied the geological venture, as well as Haguar Battlebeard, who had opened up his first crystalline mining area, as well as a thorium mining area. The Titanic Mission resulted in the adventurers acquiring many titanic artifacts, which rather than being sold as the priceless pieces they were, were stored in a collection in the Un'Goro area, in the Titanic Artifact Museum of the Earthshaper. Natural Resource Production The Principality of Zundrbar utilizes the land in the Un'Goro Colony for production of numerous commodities. The major commodities produced are Petroleum, Thorium, Crystals, Rubber, and Coca. Category:Zundrbar Category:Events